MUFFIN
by Psychotic Muffin Girls
Summary: Um... I'm not entirely sure yet. Has much muffin goodness! XD All the crossover stuff WILL come... eventually!
1. Prologueyish

Note: We love muffins. Can you tell?

Araii- DUUUUUUUH!! It's ALL about Muffins! What'd you expect? Tidus getting his butt kicked by Auron? (Though I'd like to see that, as well… Heh heh heh…)

Charli- Yo yo yo!!!!  We da muffin gurlz!!!!  Muffinz r da bomb!!!!!

Araii- Charli, Please do not speak l33t. It is distasteful and uncivilized.

Charli-Whateva, then I'll speak Bandit!  Okies, ya'll, this here ficcie is aboot Muffins!  And, so, before I /die/ from muffin withdrawal, onto the fic!

M-U-F-F-I-N 

    Gourmet cooking. Possibly the easiest class ever. And that is why the Trio of Terror were enrolled in it.

    The trio was (obviously) made up of three people: Araii, Charli, and Toroki. They were the bestest friends, and were the most hyper people in their school. Araii and Charli were about the same height, whereas Toroki stood a good head-and-shoulders over the two of them. It wasn't because the girls were short- 'roki was just really tall. All three had brown hair (though of different shades), and they had managed to develop an arsenal of muffin jokes between them.

    And now they were at gourmet cooking, ready to be stupidly insane together. Toroki entered first, grabbing their usual table. Araii and Charli entered shortly after. Glancing up at the board, Charli grabbed Araii's arm in excitement.

    "Araii!"

    "What?"

    "Look what we're making today- MUFFINS!!"

    "MUFFIN!" The two girls immediately brought their arms over their heads in their typical muffin pose, then burst into giggles and sat at their table.

    "Eh?" Toroki had yet to read the board, so he was clueless. "Muffin? I want a muffin…"

    Laughing, Araii lightly punched Toroki on the shoulder. "We're making 'em!!!"

    "WOO HOO!" Toroki's fist shot into the air, making them all laugh.

    "The Psychotic Muffin girls and the Muffin Man shall have their most glorious 90-minute period EVER!!!"

    "Yahoo!"

    They would have rambled on more, but by then the bell had rung and the teacher had arrived. So the muffin-high trio had to settle down while he chattered aimlessly about being safe around the ovens and such. Once that was over with, the students got into their separate groups of three—guess which trio made up a group?

    The Trio of Terror congregated in their lab station. The ingredients for muffin-making goodness were at the station already. They were ready to begin…

~*~*~

Charli—Wheee!!!!  Yay first chappie.  Okies, FWI—Araii wrote the amazing first chappie!  ^^  yay Araii!!!!!  (*muffin*)

Araii- lol, thanks. Hmm… Now I want a muffin… but we have none here! T-T

Charli-Yeah…we have some at my house, but they're these weird oat-bran thingy-concoctions….haven't tried 'em yet….*shiver*

Araii- Hee hee. Oh, yeah, and thanks to TOROKI! He is the Muffin Man! XD

Toroki- Muffins… mmmm….

Charli-TOROKI!!!!  My Love!!!  There you are *glomps*

Toroki- *sweatdrop*

Charli-*snuggles* *and snuffles*ß is kinda sick…and  not like that!  It's okie 'Roki!

Toroki- Um… Right…

Araii- E-hehehehe… Don't make him sick, Charli. He's still needed for 'Dancing Dead'…

Charli- I *****a-achooooo*** **won't….. E-heh heh heh….  *Wipes snot off 'roki*  Sorry, luv…^^;;;;

Toroki- … . Icky!

Charli-Ehehehehehe……

Araii- Um… I think that's all for now… ^_^ Baiiiiii!


	2. MUFFIN Land

Author's Note: Charli here. This is my chapter. Hope ya'll like it. (Sorry it took me so long, Araii.)  
  
Disclaimer: Between the two of us, we at least own ourselves.^^  
  
Chapter 2: M-U-F-F-I-N Land  
  
Fortunately for the Trio, Gourmet-Cooking was about to exceed the massive coolness standard that had already been invoked at the mere mention of "Muffin." They just didn't know /how/ much better class would be.  
  
Their teacher, one Onizuka, gave them a short lecture that seemed off- topic, but which actually was meant to keep students from somehow detonating a home-baked atomic muffin bomb. Of course, that meant that Araii, Charli, and Toroki were already scheming to do everything /completely/ opposite-just because. (They soon had about a five foot radius of open area around them.)  
  
When Onizuka turned the class loose, the Trio went into a flurry of muffin- making. It seemed that the school would escape massive muffin destruction at the hands of three spastic bakers when suddenly, the oven door flew open! Amid the muffin-shaped shojo bubbles, the HMQotU (High Muffin Queen of the Universe) emerged with her chocolate muffin headdress and beckoned to the Trio of Terror with the majestic Muffin Scepter.  
  
Muffin-eyed, Araii, Charli, and Toroki followed the HMQotU into the oven- portal, leaving the rest of their Gourmet-Cooking class dumbfounded. But let's forget about boring old /normal/ Gourmet-Cooking.  
  
It's time to enter M-U-F-F-I-N (Muffiners United for Further Independent Noshing) Land!! Population: Depends on appetite and baking skills.  
  
The HMQotU turned to face the Trio and grinned genkily, striking the muffin pose, "Hihi! Welcome to M-U-F-F-I-N Land! I am Milly, HMQotU. You have been selected from among our many muffin lovers as the most devoted to our cause. As such, we have brought the three of you here to induct you as Most Exalted Muffin Chancellors, or MEMC, to the High Muffin Court. This is a most important position, so you will each have your own bodyguard."  
  
Toroki looked a little miffed, "Why do /I/ need a bodyguard?!"  
  
Milly smiled, "Oh, you can always decide to fire them, but in our experience in MUFFIN Land, most choose to keep their guards."  
  
The Trio exchanged looks. This sounded very interesting.  
  
The Queen looked at them expectantly, "So, will you agree to take the positions? We realize you have school, so you will be allowed to travel back and forth."  
  
Araii, Charli, and Toroki looked at each other, grinning, "HELL YEAH!!!!! We'll the bestest Muffin Chancellors /ever/!!!!"  
  
"Good. Now that that's settled, you should meet your guards, then we will got to the High Court to induct you," said the HMQotU. She snapped her fingers and three muffin doors appeared out of thin air. Each was labeled with the Trio's names. "Ok, your guards are behind the doors. Have a look at them. I assure you they are the best of our guards.  
  
Interest piqued, the three stood in front of their doors. Araii did a count off. On three, they opened the doors-  
  
And squealed! Ok, well, Araii and Charli squealed; Toroki just drooled. Behind Araii's door was Valgaav. Inuyasha was behind Charli's door. And Karasuki was on the other side of Toroki's door. They were all dressed in sexy muffin uniforms.  
  
Milly grinned to herself, "I take it they are acceptable bodyguards?"  
  
In response, the three turned in a daze and went into muffin pose, "Muffin!"  
  
"Good, good. Now, these are your bodyguards for as long as you want them. They will help you get acquainted with the Land, and will protect you with their lives. All three volunteered for these jobs, so they will be /very/ dedicated. I suggest getting to know them better on the way to Court. I have arranged for Muffin Carriages for you."  
  
Araii and Charli ran over and glomped Milly, "Thankyouthankyouthankyou thankyou!!!!!"  
  
Toroki followed at a more sedate pace and shook the Queen's hand.  
  
Milly grinned and did the muffin pose, "Ok, now that the housework is mostly done, let's get muffiny!!!!! Three cheers for chocolate muffins!!!!!"  
  
"Muffin! Muffin! Muuuuuffffffffiiiiiiiinnnnnn!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled seven spastic Muffiners before charging the carriages and attacking the muffin buffet that waited inside.  
  
The great adventure had begun!!  
  
~Author's Note: Ok, again, I'm really sorry I didn't write this sooner. Also, if you have any muffin-phobia at all, I'd suggest getting some medicine if you want to keep reading this fic-Araii and I are totally muffin-crazed, so there are lots of muffins in this fic. (In case you couldn't already guess from the title.^^) Ummm..I think that's all. Have a muffiny good day! And now, you can bug Araii about chappie 3!!!!! ~CMM (Charli McMuffin) 


End file.
